When companies are looking to hire a new employee for a job, they need to advertise the new job so that job candidates become aware of the new job opportunity and apply for the job. Companies typically advertise the new job by encouraging their employees and third parties (e.g., recruiters) to tell people they know to apply for the job. However, this ad hoc approach is traditionally inefficient in terms of identifying good job candidates.